Fanfiction
by It is always you
Summary: “When I first entered MIT, I was fourteen… I was lonely until I met her…” Not an actual AU, you’ll see.


**AN: Hello everyone! My second attempt on Iron man fanfic, yeah! First, I want to thank you all for your great reviews and favorites for my first fic, that really encouraged me! Love you guys!**

**This is a tiny one-shot I decided to write when I was waiting in Disneyland. I don't know why this idea just popped into my mind. It's a little boring at the beginning, but please read on! I personally guarantee you it will become better later. I kinda made up Pepper's background story though.**

**And English is my second language, I don't have a beta, the mistakes are all mine. (Don't steal them!) Hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but ****_I did buy _****a Stark Industries shirt and pen in Disney Store. Yoo-hoo!**

**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-**

**"**When I first entered MIT, I was fourteen. My father was more than pleased to get rid of me, of course. I was majored in mechanical engineering , but, a genius as I was, I taught myself everything from engineering to astronomy.

Even though I was a genius(I never denied this), not so many students wanted to talk to me. They always cast me sideway glances, and sometimes I can hear them talk about me under their breath. Maybe because I was four years younger than my classmates, I was always alone in my first year, and second year, and third year.

Though a dude called Rhodes grew rather close to me, he always treated me like a child.

When I was seventeen, and started my courses of the master degree, everything changed. Of course I was fully aware that my ability was far beyond the doctor degree, but I just wanted to stuck in college longer.

That year, on the first school day, there were rumors in the school that a fifteen year old had entered MIT, majoring in accounting. Well, I was kinda surprised that there were geniuses out there beside me, so I decided to pay this Virginia Potts a visit.

I chose the safest way to approach . I went to sit with her during lunch.

She eyed me suspiciously but didn't drive me away anyway. I guess she couldn't find a friend neither.

"Hi there, Miss Potts." I put up my best charming smile and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"How did you know my name?" She said without looking up.

I chuckled: " well, I think a genius like you will figure it out yourself."

She looked up from her lunch and looked at me in the eyes: "who are you?"

"Tony. Tony Stark."

She let out the cutest gasp and stared at me wide-eyed: " you are the Tony Stark?"

Satisfied with my name's effect on her, I smirked at her: "the one and only Tony Stark."

"Why do you want to sit with me?"

"Well, I figure out it's hard to meet a person who's smart as me, so I seize my opportunity."

"Actually you're smarter. I guess you have graduated?"

"Yep, for I'm two years older than you."

"Then congratulations, I have to wait three more years. Alone." She lowered her eyes to stare at her food.

I didn't know why but reached my hand out to catch hers in mine: " I can hang out with you if you don't have friends ."

She looked at me quizzically so I added: " I'm working on my master classes."

"But why me? I thought you have a bunch of friends and plenty of girls after you."

I laughed bitterly and shrugged: "actually, no. I only got Rhodes."

She took her hand back: "who's Rhodes, exactly?"

"He's my classmate. He'll graduate this year, so I need someone else to clean up my mess."

"You want _me_ to clean up your mess! I thought you want a friend."

I panicked instantly: " no, no, of course not."

She narrowed her eyes and urged me to go on.

"You know me, I like to build something in my dorm, and that means tons of mess,so Rhodey sometimes helps me clean up."

Her expression softened and she smiled at me: "this I can help, but don't expect me to help you skip class or lie to your tutors."

"Wow, you think too little of me! I never skip classes, I just don't listen. Simple as hell."

She glared at me but said nothing and returned to her lunch.

I chuckled silently and gazed at her. I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Hey, Potts."

She raised her head to stare at me quizzically.

"How many freckles do you have?"

"Does that matter?"

"I'm gonna call you Pepper."

"What?"

"You questioned my intention. Nobody ever say a word against me except Rhodey, that's really hot."

I saw her blush deepened.

"And you have those freckles pepped on your face, that's cute."

I didn't wait for her response and dug into my lunch.

———————————————————————you'll see—————————————————hang on————————————

That was an afternoon a couple of months later, Pepper and me were hanging around in a club. Being the youngest kids in the whole school, we became friends quickly after our first meeting.

Several older girls from Pepper's class were sitting around us and chatting amongst themselves like we were not sitting right next to them. Unfortunately, they were a little bit loud.

"Did you heard about that Virginia got a hold of the Stark boy?"

"Yeah, She's good for a skinny freckled fifteen year old!"

They chuckled like a bunch of idiots. Or maybe they really were.

I saw Pepper turned a deep shade of red and tears welled up in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

If I was honest with myself, I did like this Pepper Potts. She's cute and acted more like a equal toward me, instead of backing up from me or treating me like a god. I was sure I had never felt this kind of feeling towards any other girls. Normally my relationship with girls was limited to flirting in a bar, never had I hanged out with a girl for months. Maybe me, the famous Tony Stark had really fallen for her.

The girls who were a year older than me started laughing again and jabbing their fingers at us.

"Tony, let's go." Pepper whispered to me.

I could see that she's on the edge of tears. That really got me very angry. Nobody is allowed to make _my Pepper _cry.

I crushed my drink down to the table—which was a glass of apple juice because Pepper insisted that we were under age, and made it shook a little.

"Leave us alone." I said calmly, trying to act like a hero in front of Pepper. She dried the little tears with the back of her hands and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"Now,now. Final the Stark boy has found a chick who's younger than him!" They laughed and that's when I realized that they were clearly drunken out of their minds.

Nobody ever insulted me or made Pepper cry.

"You're gonna pay for it." I said darkly, trying to sound more mature than a seventeen I really was.

Silently I guided Pepper out of the small bar. Usually we just bid our goodbyes outside of wherever we were hanging out and head back to our dorms alone, but today I insisted on escorting Pepper back.

We stood outside of her dorm's door in an awkward silence and stared at each other.

"Thank you, Tony." She turned to open the door, but I beat her to it and kissed her… **"**

—————————————- ———————-What is it? Have a guess————————————————————————————

"Sir, according to my research, if you want your work to look appealing, you will need to describe more."

"How to? Give me an example."

"Like saying 'you captured her lips with yours' instead of a simple 'kissed'."

"Where did you learn this?"

"You ordered me to put some 'intimate gestures' into my database in order to write this 'creative fiction' about Miss Potts."

"Jarvis don't you dare telling Pepper this."

"I failed to see why not. You are in a stable-ish relationship now."

Tony sighed and put his head in his hands: "I just don't want her to know, me, Tony Stark, out of all people, is writing a fanfiction about myself!"

"Sir, your writing skills appear to be good for a man like you."

"What do you mean by 'man like me' ?

"I've never seen you read books besides mechanical engineering."

"People have their potentials, Jarv."

"I don't think I understand."

Tony sighed again and stared at his computer screen blankly. Today's a boring day, as usual. Somehow he didn't feel like tinkering. Pepper was at Stark Industries attending a meeting about clean energy, and that left him with nothing to do. Suddenly an idea struck him. He's gonna write a fanfic about them.

_I must be insane to suddenly decide to write anything. _He mused to himself, amused. _Now what am I gonna do with this half-finished fiction?_

"Sir, Miss Potts is approaching."

Tony fumbled and tried to shut the computer down, but instead he accidentally uploaded the fiction up to the huge screen in front of his desk.

"Tony What are you doing?"

The click of her high heels _usually was _music to his ears. If only he didn't write this stupid little fic.

He stood up quickly and strode towards her in three quick steps. He turned her around and away from the screen, then enveloped her in his strong arms in a hug.

Pepper let out a contented sigh: "So, tell me what are you up to?"

"What?" He tried his best to sound innocent.

"It's the first time you are not under your hot rod or working on your suits when I walk in on you."

"Can't I have some other hobbies?" _Oh gosh, you screwed it, Stark._

Pepper turned around in Tony's arms and glanced over his shoulder: "what's that on your screen?"

_Quick! Come up with something! How did you fool your mom when she found you watching porns, Stark!_

_"_Emm, eh, I'm reading a book about how to, how to play the guitar! Yes, I have a few decorative guitars and I want to learn to play them!"

"When I first entered MIT, I was fourteen …"

"Pep, look, it's not what you think it is!"

"You are writing a book about yourself now? Are you dying again!"

He could see the anger and concern in her eyes. He sighed._ It's better to tell the truth now._

"No no no! Pep, I'm writing a fanfic about us."

"What?"

"Yep…" He scratched his head and lowered his eyes to the ground, "I got really bored so I made up a story about us when we were kids. I haven't finished it though."

"You'd better not put your fantasies into words."

"No of course not! Why do I need to write about them when I can always have those fantasies with you?"

"Oh, please."

Pepper moved cautiously towards the screen and began to read the story Tony had written.

_Goddammit, I'm so so dead._ Tony sat down on the leather sofa in his workshop and waited for Pepper to read his 'masterpiece'. He studied her face carefully. Her expression turned from puzzled to amused to…what seemed like moved? He sat quietly still and he could see the blush on her cheeks deepened to crimson._Oh no, did I make her embarrassed or worse, angry? _He silently cursed himself for not being more careful when writing the plot.

About ten minutes later, Pepper finished reading. She walked towards him wordlessly and wore a faint smile on her face. A very dangerous and mysterious smile. They were inches from each other now. Just as Tony thought she was going to slap him, or kick him in his groin, or hug him, or kiss him— though he preferred the later two, he seriously doubted that she'd slap him without hesitation because the Pepper in his story was too out of character, nothing like the strong and confident woman in front of him._Now I'll be one of the men being bullied to death by their girlfriends. Great._

She stopped right in front of him. He raised his head and met her eyes hesitantly, and was immediately taken aback by the strange combination of amusement and warmth shining in her eyes.

"Ehh, Pep, can you at least say something?"

"Tony, did you made that, I mean, my background up?"

"Yeah… isn't that the whole idea of 'fiction'? You make up backgrounds and stories, they are not real…"

"I know what a fiction is."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Let me ask you a question first."

"Ookaayy… shoot."

"Did you search my background story when you hired me?"

"Nope, why?"

"I thought you always search your employees' information on Google when you hire them! At least our experience with Natashalie told me so."

"Normally, not always. I was fascinated by you when you rushed in to report that error with pepper spray in hand, so I hired you at once without checking your background. Love at first sight, honey." He said with a smirk.

"Ah, that will explain a lot."

"What?"

"If you did my background research, you'll find that you accidentally got some of my background right."

"What?"

"I actually went to university at fifteen. And I didn't have friends either, my friends are all here in Stark Industries."

"What?"

"Tony, if you keep saying 'what' I'll take you to see a doctor for language disability."

"Wow."

"…"

"I can't believe it."

"And to answer your question, no, I'm not mad at you for writing yourself as an extremely caring person . Actually you got me tear up a bit. But I'll appreciate more if you can be that sweet in everyday life, if you, I don't know, really go to some of your meetings."

She tried to stifle her laughter when his eyes lit up at once: "so you really are a genius!"

"You can think so, yes."

"No wonder you're so talented at running a company. I knew _my_ girlfriend is the cleverest woman in the world."

"Oh stop it."

"What? Is there anything wrong with praising my girl?"

"Tony, did you spend your whole afternoon writing this?"

"Yeah, I've done tons of research before setting my foot on that."

"Miss Potts, actually sir asked me to download 4240 fanfictions to give him some inspiration."

"Mute."

Pepper sat down beside him on the sofa and laid her head on his shoulder: "You really tried your best, huh?"

Tony nodded gently and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest: "I just hope we really met back then."

"Mmm…me too."

They settled into a comfortable silence, nobody spoke. Tony took in Pepper's sweet vanilla scent that's uniquely hers, and Pepper enjoyed herself for finally being in her boyfriend's arms after a long day at work.

"Tony?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Did you forget something?"

"The documents under my coffee mug that need to be signed? Yes, I forgot that on purpose."

"That too. Anything else?"

"I'm being a good boy today, I even ate lunch! I forgot nothing."

Pepper turned around in Tony's arms to face him and sighed: "tonight's date night."

"Oh my gosh."

"So did you plan for us to do anything?"

"Well, you know I was engaged in that little fic, so—"

"Don't worry, I just got the idea of what we should do." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"And that's?"

"We'll order some pepperoni pizza and finish the fanfic of ours."

**I hope the twist is good enough:) I read about a story which says Pepper got this nickname because of her freckles, so I used it here , but I've read too many stories to remember which one, sorry if it was your idea. I figured Pepper should be a genius herself or she wouldn't stick around Tony for these long years and ran the company that well. And, if you find Tony's fanfic OOC, that's not my fault! Tony wrote it ;)**

**Few last word—do you know 4240 was the exact amount of Iron man stories here when I wrote this? Ha!**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**P.s. I've got a pepperony song list in my profile! Go check it out if you want to!**


End file.
